Master Quest
by NennexGaming
Summary: This is the story of Jason and his friends: Pokemon trainers in the real world. Together, they travel the world catching Pokemon, battling trainers, and striving to be the very best.
1. The Prologue

In the year 2031, a team of 14 scientists, led by Dr. Jon Satoshi, began Project Prometheus. The goal of the project was to make real, living Pokemon.

Satoshi, born in Japan but raised in America, was a big fan of the Pokemon show, movies, and games. As a child, he always imagined what it would be like to actually have a real life Pokemon. After high school, Satoshi attended six years of college in Michigan studying anatomy, biology, and the genomes of different animals. After graduating, he moved to Dallas, Texas and worked at a lab, researching stem cell manipulation. It was was there that Jon began experimenting with human and animal stem cells. He wanted to find a way to make the cells grow to form Pokemon. In order to do this, Jon had to code the stem cells to form whatever color, shape, or function was needed.

After gathering other biologists and scientists from the lab, Jon began his project. There were 3 experiments with only human stem cells, 3 with only animal, and 1 where both types were combined together. The goal of these experiments was to try and create a Charmander, because of its simple color coding and small size. Two months into the project, and all 7 experiments began taking on a similar shape. Although the organisms were still very small, and each looked somewhat like orange balls, the team felt like its hard work might pay off. Unfortunately, things became bad very fast...

One by one, the 3 organisms with animal stem cells died off. Dr. Satoshi tried to stay positive, telling the team that now they could focus more on the other subjects. Unfortunately, all 3 of those died the next week.

Things were now pretty bleak for Project Prometheus. With 6 out of 7 subjects deceased, the team started thinking of quitting, except for Satoshi. He was angered by everyone's lack of loyalty to the other scientists, however, didn't care anymore about the project, and they fired Satoshi, blaming him for luring them into a plan that was never going to work. Satoshi, now out of a job, went home, that night, to his apartment carrying the glass capsule that still held what was left of his dream.

"I still have faith in you," Satoshi said, setting the capsule on his nightstand. Inside, the orange blob had grown bigger, developing stub legs and a tiny tail. If the cells continued growing at this rate, creating the necessary organs and ligaments, Satoshi believed that a Charmander could be formed. "You survive this," he said, speaking at the capsule, "and soon, I'll be able to create every single Pokemon. And the world will be changed forever."

The next morning, Satoshi awoke to a loud *CRASH* Jolting up, he looked to the side of his bed and was terrified when he found the glass capsule shattered, with pieces scattered all over. In the middle of the mess was a curled up orange form. The creature's body was covered in orange fur. It twitched a few times, and Satoshi wondered if it was going to die. Then, suddenly, the most amazing thing happened. The creature stood up. Bewildered, Satoshi got to his feet, careful to avoid the broken glass, and moved to directly face the creature.

"Charmander," Satoshi said in a soft tone. He squatted down and slowly held out his right hand. The thing stared at his hand and then took a step forward, stumbling a little.

"Ch...char," the Pokemon said, in a high voice.

"Just like in the show," gasped Satoshi, surprised that his created Pokemon's voice was so accurate. "Charmander, come...come here," he spoke gently.

"Char...charmander," it replied, stepping closer to its master. Charmander stood at 2ft, like in the show and games. When it got to him, it looked up at its master's eyes. Satoshi struggled to hold back tears. At long last, he had succeeded in making Pokemon a reality.

...Three months later...

Satoshi's dream had finally come true, creating real life Pokemon. After sharing his experiment's results with several colleges in Texas, Satoshi began work on creating Bulbasaur and Squirtle, the other starter Pokemon. Remembering the failed experiments, he made sure to use both human and animal stem cells. He inputted the coding for each Pokemon, set the cells into the capsules, and then went to work on the finishing touches on his Charmander: evolution and moves. The way Satoshi planned it was that the Pokemon that evolved in the games/show would all have programmed develop cells (PDCs). This meant that, as the Pokemon matured and grew more powerful, it could choose whether or not to evolve into its next stage. Unfortunately, Satoshi couldn't find a way to incorporate stone evolving, so he just used PDCs for each evolution-possible Pokemon.

For moves, Satoshi programmed each Pokemon to be able to "adapt", or learn certain moves as it grew. Like in the games, however, a Pokemon's moves would be more powerful in an evolved form, but it wouldn't learn new moves as fast. Also, training in general makes moves more powerful.

Another important part of the Pokemon games/show is catching Pokemon. So, Satoshi made Pokeballs that, when thrown at a Pokemon or at the ground, will either capture or send out Pokemon. The way the Pokeballs work is that the ball generates a magnetic frequency that can reduce a Pokemon's body into a molecular form, allowing for capturing and storing Pokemon. Of course, if a Pokemon is strong enough, it can try and escape capture.

After setting everything up, and with his next two Pokemon ready, Satoshi was ready to show his work to the world. Most of the governments and countries he went to were open to accept these new devices and creatures, especially Japan, but there was several questions that they all shared. How would these Pokemon be cared for if injured? What kind of foods do they eat? What happens if a person with a Pokemon were to attack people? Are Pokemon going to reproduce? Luckily, Satoshi had come prepared for these questions.

"I am making anatomy and biology books about Pokemon, and I am going to train teachers and professors to teach about Pokemon, " he would reply. "Also, I am setting up specialized hospitals, called PokeCenters, where people can bring injured Pokemon. For the food, I have recipe books on how to make food and treats, and I am making Pokefood. For your questions about public safety from Pokemon attacking people, I have drafts for laws on legal Pokemon battles, wild Pokemon habitats, and regulations for people with Pokemon. Lastly, I plan on creating two male and two female of each Pokemon. That way, through reproduction, the Pokemon species will grow."

It took plenty of convincing, demonstrating, and sourcing, but finally, three years after Project Prometheus began in 2031, Pokemon were introduced into everyday life. Wild Pokemon spread throughout the globe, coexisting with animals. People began specializing in training Pokemon, making food for Pokemon, caring for Pokemon, and breeding Pokemon. Thanks to Jon Satoshi, everyone lived in a Pokemon world.


	2. The Start of a New Adventure

"Ugh, it's so hot," thought Jason, who wore a red and black sweatshirt as he roared down the Florida interstate highway on his GX-7 motorcycle. He was on his way to his first Pokemon Battle Tournament, which was being held in Miami that weekend. He had signed up a month ago, in October, and spent the last few weeks training hard with his Chimchar, named Flare, and Chikorita, taking them to the PokeGym, giving them protein shakes, and leveling up their attack energy.

At first, Jason's mom and dad were cautious about the whole endeavor, constantly telling their 18yr old son that the "trip would be dangerous and exhausting" and "what if you got lost in Missouri and wind up in a bad part of town and get attacked?" Jason, however, mostly ignored their over dramatic warnings. He was just glad that they had gotten over their disgust and dislike of Pokemon. "It's an abomination of a science experiment," his dad used to say. It's been six years since Pokemon became part of society, and Jason's parents were probably two of the only people in the world who did not support the new Pokemon laws. It wasn't until the night of a bad lightning storm, when his mother was saved by a Machop from a fallen tree hitting her car, that she and her husband finally realized that Pokemon weren't so bad as they thought.

After a while, Jason pulled in to an empty rest stop. He parked the motorcycle and walked over to the grass.

"Come on out, guys," he said, pulling out the two Pokeballs he had in his brown satchel. Tossing them at the ground, the Pokeballs opened, released their Pokemon, and then bounced back to Jason's hands via a magnetic connection to his gloves. He smiled and pulled out a plastic bag filled with Pokefood. "You hungry?"

"Chi...chika!" exclaimed Chikorita. The grass Pokemon ran, excitedly, around her trainer's legs.

"Char" Flare said happily. He climbed up Jason's side and perched on his shoulder. While Jason held the bag, Flare opened it and took out a big handful of Pokefood. "Char...char?" Flare was asking Chikorita if she wanted him to bring her food.

"Chika," she answered, flashing a bright smile as the fire Pokemon jumped down from Jason's arm and gently placed the handful of food on the ground. "Chika...chi...chi!" Chikorita bounced happily before digging into the Pokefood.

"That's very thoughtful of you, Flare," Jason said.

"Chimchar," the Pokemon replied. He hopped back onto his trainer's shoulder and began eating his own food. Suddenly, a blue minivan pulled into the rest stop. Jason watched as a family of five jumped out. There were two little girls, a teenage brother, and then mom and dad. While the father and one of the girls head to the main building, the mother holds the leash of a small Scottish Terrier.

"Look, mama, that man has two Pokemon," Jason heard the other girl say.

"Yes, I see that, Rachel," the mom replied, nodding her head. "He has a Chimchar and, um, a...uh..."

"A Chikorita," answered her son.

"Toby, you gonna battle him?" the girl named Rachel asked.

"So, he's a trainer." Jason looked away, pretending to just watch his Pokemon eat and. "I do hope he wants to battle me. Gives me some practice for the tournament."

"Ssh, quiet, Rachel," he blurted out. He's wearing a green jacket with a brown t-shirt underneath. A pull-string bag over his shoulder reveals a blue Pokeball design.

"Oh, I think it'd be fun. Excuse me, young man." Jason turned around to the face them.

"Yes?" he asked, already knowing the question.

"Would you mind challenging my son to a Pokemon battle? He has a tournament tomorrow in Miami, Florida, and I want him to get some practice in."

"Well, what are the odds."

"I'd be happy to battle him, ma'am," Jason replied. "It just so happens that I'm going to the same tournament." At this, the mom smiled and called the rest of her family to watch. Her son, Toby, walked to the grass, forty feet from Jason, and turned to look at him.

"Hey, I'm Jason. How many Pokemon do you have?"

"I'm Toby, and I only have two," he answered. "What 'bout you?"

"Same. Where you guys from?"

"Nebraska. You?"

"Minnesota."

"Cool. So, we can start whenever you're ready," he said. With a nod, Jason pointed to Flare.

"Go, Flare," he says. Flare runs past him and they both await Toby's first Pokemon.

"Mightyena, time to show 'em what you're made of!" Toby threw his Pokeball and it released a Mightyena. Jason was shocked for a moment, as this was the first time he'd battled against one of those.

"Wow, that's a cool Pokemon," he said. "Alright. Flare, use Quick Attack!"

"Char!" Flare obeyed and launched forward at Toby's Pokemon.

"Mightyena, dodge it and use Bite!" Mightyena quickly dodged Flare's attack and then, just as Flare moved past him, he bit onto him and tossed Flare to the side.

"Char!" Flare slid several feet along the grass. Toby's family cheered and their Terrier barked as Flare struggled to get up.

"You alright, Flare?" Jason called to his Pokemon. Flare gave a rough groan but proceeded to remain in the fight. "That guy's Mightyena is fast," thought Jason. "Flare won't be able to get close enough to use his melee attacks unless Mightyena is distracted." Figuring out what he had to do, Jason smiled. "Ok, Flare, use Smokescreen!"

"Chimchar," his Pokemon acknowledged. Flare jumped into the air and unleashed a dense layer of grey smoke, completely surrounding Toby's Pokemon and making it near impossible to see.

"Now, Flare, use Ember repeatedly, but keep moving around!"

"Char...chimchar!" Flare shot a strong fireball at Mightyena, who could still not see due to the smoke that blanketed his side of the field. The blast hit Mightyena's face hard.

"Aarooo!" Toby's Pokemon stumbled a little but remained standing. However, several more vicious Ember attacks soon found their target, as Flare moved left to right, up and down, making his attack from all sides.

"Mightyena!" Toby cried out as his Pokemon collapsed on the ground.

"Momma, what happened to Mightyena?" Jason heard Rachel say.

"Don't worry, sweetie," came the reply. "Your brother's Pokemon is alright. It's just been knocked out." Meanwhile, Toby stood awestruck at what just happened. Finally, he called back his fainted Pokemon into it's Pokeball.

"Mightyena, you were awesome. Have a good rest," he said. Turning to Jason, he smiled and pulled out a Net Ball. "I have to admit, you've got a pretty strong Chimchar."

"Thanks," Jason replied. "But that Mightyena of yours is powerful, too."

Toby chuckled, "Heh, if you think that's powerful, wait till you see my next Pokemon. Vaporeon, I choose you!" He tossed his Net Ball and out of it came the Water-type Pokemon.

"Oh no, Water-types have an advantage over Fire-types," Jason realized.

"That's right. Ok, Vaporeon, use Water Gun," Toby ordered.

"Rooo." Vaporeon shot a strong stream of water at Flare.

"Dodge it!" Jason told Flare.

"Char." The Fire-type quickly jumped up out of the way, missing the blast of water.

"Quick! Tackle it while it's still in the air!" Obediently, Vaporeon jumped and slammed into it's opponent, knocking Flare against a tree. "Now, hit it with another Water Gun!"

"Flare! Get out of the way!" It was too late. Jason watched as his Pokemon got the full attack. Flare fell from the tree, knocked out by the attack. Before he hit the ground, however, Jason caught him. "You were really great out there. Get some rest," Jason said, opening Flare's Pokeball. "I guess it's come to this." Looking over his shoulder, Jason called for his last Pokemon. "Ok, Chikorita, you're up."

"Chika...chi?"

"Don't worry, you'll do fine," Jason encouraged. With that, Chikorita leaped into the playing field.

"Looks like you have the type-advantage now," Toby pointed out. "All the same, I wouldn't rely on it too much. Vaporeon, Aurora Beam!" A bright blue beam of energy emerged from its mouth, aiming at Chikorita.

"Counter it with Razor Leaf!"

"Chi...ka!" Chikorita whipped the leaf on her head around, firing bursts of sharp, energy-filled, leaves at the oncoming attack. *BOOM* The two attacks collided in an explosion that knocked both Pokemon off their feet.

"Vaporeon, you alright?"

"Are you ok, Chrikorita? Come on, get up."

"Aroo." Vaporeon quickly rolled over and got to its feet.

"Now, Tackle!" Toby's Pokemon charged at Chikorita, who was still trying to get up.

"Watch out, Chikorita!" Jason knew that, although his Chikorita was tough, she wasn't the quickest. He watched as Vaporeon tackled his Pokemon and jumped onto a nearby tree branch.

"Chika!" cried the grass Pokemon.

"Water Gun, Vaporeon!"

"Aroo." Vaporeon lowered its head and opened its mouth to fire at the Pokemon below it.

"Dodge it!" Just before the attack hit her, Chikorita rolled to the left. "Use Solar Beam!" Opening her mouth, Chikorita sent forth a powerful burst of white and yellow energy. It hit the branch Vaporeon was on, breaking it and sending Vaporeon to the ground.

"Rooo." It hit the ground with a *THUD*.

"Finish this, Chikorita!" Jason ordered. "Vine Whip!"

"Chi...ka!" Two green vines sprouted from around his Pokemon's neck. The tips of them slammed against Vaporeon's side, knocking it to the side and dealing incredible damage. For a moment, it appeared as if Vaporeon would continue, but then slowly, it's legs gave out and it fell, knocked out. When Toby called back his Pokemon, Jason could see the look of defeat growing on his face. After recalling his own Pokemon, congratulating it for its victory, he walked over to Toby and held out his hand.

"Hey, nice job out there. I had fun."

"Me too," Toby replied, shaking Jason's hand. "This made me even more excited for the tournament."

"Yeah. We're gonna be facing a lot of people," Jason added. "Strong trainers...with strong Pokemon. Trainers with teams of more than just two Pokemon. It wouldn't hurt to get some more training done."

"What're you gettin at?"

"I'm saying, when we get down there, would you wanna train with me and do some scrimmage battles? It'd help both of us."

"Sure. I'd be happy to," Toby answered. Then, almost instinctively, both of them took out small rectangular devices. These were Trainer Assistants, or TAs, that, when the middle buttons are pressed on both devices, will register other Pokemon trainers. This makes it easier for trainers to stay in contact and find each other at tournaments. *Beep* *Beep* Toby and Jason were now registered on each other's TA.

"Toby, are ya done here? Your sisters are gettin fussy," Toby's mom called from the van, where the rest of the family was waiting for him.

"Comin, mom," he said as he started for the waiting van. Looking back over his shoulder, he continued, "See you at the tournament...uh"

"Jason."

"Right, Jason...um...bye." Jason watched as his new friend got into the minivan and drove out of the rest stop.

"Oh, now I'm gettin kinda hungry," he thought, as it was nearing dinner time. After packing everything up, Jason hopped on his motorcycle and, with a *WVOOR*, took off down the highway to find a restaurant.

As the journey continues...


	3. Getting the Catch of the Day

After an exhausting two-day journey, Jason finally arrived in Miami, Florida, for the Pokemon Battle Tournament. The city was overflowing with activity from the tournament. The streets Jason passed, as he tried to find parking for his bike, were littered with tents selling Pokemon-themed merchandise, trainers comparing their Pokemon, breeders talking about different strategies, and tourists taking pictures of everything.

"Looks like half the world is here," Jason thought, as he pulled his motorcycle into a lot. He paid the $6.00 parking fee and began walking toward Marlins Park, where Miami's baseball team plays and where the tournament is being held. As he neared the stadium, Jason passed by some of the street vendors. He saw people selling Pokefood, training equipment, and Pokeballs.

"Excuse me, young man." Jason looked to his right and saw a man wearing a dark blue t-shirt and brown shorts. The man's face was clean shaven, but he still gave the impression of a salesman. He was looking straight at Jason.

"Me?" Jason pointed to himself. He noticed the man was holding a cardboard box.

"Yes, you," the man replied. He walked up to Jason. "My name is Chris Walton, Senior Marketing Agent of PokeCo, and by the looks of it, I'd say that you're a Pokemon trainer."

"Yeah, I am."

"Are you participating in the tournament?"

"Yep."

"How many Pokemon you have?" Jason was getting sick of the man's questions.

"I have two," he answered. "What's this about?"

"Well, young man, with only two Pokemon, no matter how strong they are, you're not gonna get very far in the tournament. That's why I'm here. I have, in this box, the next generation of Pokeballs." Jason watched as the man set the box on the ground and opened it up. He took out a blue and white Pokeball with black netting around the top of it. "Behold! The Net Ball. Tell me, young man, what types are your Pokemon?"

"One is Grass and the other is Fire and Fighting."

"Oh, that's not good enough, not nearly good enough. You're still missing a key element to a successful team: Variety."

"What? You mean like having a third Pokemon of a different type?" Jason asked.

"Yes, yes," the man answered, nodding his head. "With the Net Ball, not only would you be able to make your team bigger, increasing your chances of winning, but it'll also help make catching Water-types and Bug-types a whole lot easier, giving your team the variety it needs to help you win."

"That does sound promising," Jason thought. He needed to add to his team anyways, and having a Water-type could help against Rock, Ground, and Fire-types. Plus, he could easily find some strong Pokemon at Miami's beaches. "Awesome. So, how much for one?"

"$50. But, tell you what, I'll make you a deal," the man said. "I'll give you one for free, and if you make it at least into the semifinals, you can keep it. If you don't make it that far, I'll only charge you $40. Sound good?"

"Deal." Jason was handed a Net Ball and, after putting it into his bag, he continued on to the stadium. "Ok, so I'll complete the registration for the tournament now, and that should leave me a good three hours to catch a Pokemon and do some training." Arriving at the entrance to the stadium, Jason was met by four lines of Pokemon trainers. They each stood at a table and were lined up alphabetically by last name and sorted into two rank groups: Junior Rank(ages 12-16) and Master Rank(ages 17-23). Jason got to the end of the Master Rank line, which had like 20 trainers in front of him.

"Ugh, I hope this doesn't take too long," Jason groaned, seeing as both lines were packed full. Luckily, the wait was a lot less than expected. In five minutes, he was at the table.

"Name?" the registration staff asked plainly.

"Jason Granger."

"Age?"

"18."

"How many Pokemon?"

"Three."

"But you only have two active Pokeballs," stated a second staff member, who was examining Jason's bag.

"Yeah, I...uh...plan on going to the beach after this and catching one," he replied.

"Ok, so I'll just put 'At least 2'," the first staff member continued. Jason was given his bag back. "Do you have your TA?"

"Yep, here you go," Jason said, handing over his Trainer Assistant. The staff member pressed the button in the middle and pressed a button on a small metal pad on the table. *BEEP* The TA was linked to the pad.

"You're now linked to the Tournament's network," Jason was told. "We will notify you through your TA when the Opening Ceremony is about to begin. In the meantime, you are free to go into the open areas of the stadium or remain outside. However, entrance will not be permitted to trainer's after the start of the Tournament." Thanking the staff, he took his TA and walked past the tables into the stadium's courtyard. Looking around, Jason saw dozens of other trainers. Some strolled about the room, some were checking on their Pokemon, and others were grabbing food from the nearby concessions.

"I'm gonna be battling against them?" Jason thought as he passed trainers with strong Pokemon that he'd never trained against before.

"Jason!" With a small bit of surprise, he saw Toby jog up to him. "It's about time you got here. My family drove through the night, checked in at our hotel, and then dropped me off here."

"Yeah, well, I'm planning on heading down to the ocean, soon, to catch a Water-type."

"Really? Cool," Toby said. "Got any specifics in mind?"

"Not really. I don't know," Jason replied. "But you can come with, if you want. We still have a while. Besides, You and your Vaporeon could always give me some help ." Toby agreed, and they both set out for the beach. It was noon and the sand was burning. Even in his shoes, Jason could feel the sun's heat. There were several trainers practicing on the sand, while others were relaxing in the cool water.

"Jason, look!" Toby pointed past him at a small purple object jutting out above the rocky coastline. Jason, cautiously, stepped closer. He almost fell on his back when he saw that the purple object was an arm of a Starmie.

"Caak...caa!" The startled wild Water-type jumped up onto a large rock. Jason steadied himself and moved to face the Pokemon.

"Starmie, I want to battle you. Will you accept my challenge?" he asked, moving back into the open.

"Caaa!" The starfish-like Pokemon jumped down, in front of the rock, and accepted Jason's request. Toby stood on the side, waiting for the start.

"Remember the type advantage," he advised.

"Right. Thanks," Jason said. He took out a Pokeball. "Chikorita, go!" He threw the ball, and out came his Grass-type Pokemon.

"Chika," she exclaimed. Seeing the opposing Pokemon, Starmie sent out a powerful Water Gun attack from it's red core.

"Dodge and use Razor Leaf!" Jason told his Pokemon. Chikorita obeyed, leaping out of the way and then she launched an onslaught of energy-filled leaves at the wild Starmie. Meanwhile, the other trainers on the beach, and people passing by on the sidewalk, were drawn to Jason's battle. Whoever came sent up a cheer when Starmie got hit by Chikorita's attack. "Good job, Chikorita," Jason said, as the wild Pokemon fell to the ground. However, the fight wasn't over yet. Toby, and the crowd, let out a gasp when Starmie got up again.

"Toby, any suggestions?" Jason asked.

"That Starmie must have a high Special Defense stat," he replied, "to shake off such a strong attack. It might be better having Chikorita do more physical moves."

"Got it. Ok, Chikorita, use Tackle!"

"Chi...chika." Chikorita ran, full speed, at the wild Pokemon, but just when she was about to hit it, Starmie jumped over her, dodging the attack.

"Now, use Vine Whip to slam it into the ground!" Chikorita sent out two greens vines, which she used to grab Starmie's arms. The Water-type tried to escaped but couldn't pull free.

"Chi...ka!" The vines came down and slammed Starmie against the hot sand. Chikorita pulled back her vines and waited for her next instructions. Jason, Toby, and the crowd were silently watching the dust clear from the area. Suddenly, they saw movement from the crater that had formed. Starmie struggled to pull itself out, but it was failing. Jason looked at Toby, and with his eyes, asked if it was the right time to try and capture the Pokemon. Toby gave a small, single nod which signaled Jason to take out his one Net Ball.

"I hope this works," he thought. "Starmie, you're mine." He threw the ball at the Water-type, and immediately it opened up and took in its catch. All Jason could do was stand there, holding his breath, while the Net Ball rolled around. *BEEP*...*BEEP*...*BLING* The red light on the ball turned white, indicating that the capture was successful. The whole crowd cheered as Jason walked over and picked up the ball, which now contained his third Pokemon.

"I did it!" he exclaimed. "I caught a Starmie!"


	4. A Shocking Confrontation

"And now," said the announcer, as Jason, Toby, and the other contestants of both ranks walked, side by side, into the stadium, "please welcome the trainers of this year's Pokemon Battle Tournament!" Marlins Park erupted with cheers from the thousands of people in the stands. The baseball field had been replaced with two, smaller, rectangular fields for battling. The Master Rank group lined up along one field and faced the younger group, which lined up on the opposite field. "With 24 trainers in the Junior division and 40 in the Master division, I can guarantee, you folks, a spectacular show," the announcer continued. "Now, to deliver the rules of the tournament, I am honored to introduce the man whose dream of living with Pokemon inspired him to create the world we live in today. He's also the founder and CEO of PokeCo, a company which has made many amazing items to help people train and care for Pokemon. Ladies and gentleman, put your hands together for Dr. Jon Satoshi!"

The crowd roared even louder as Satoshi walked out into the middle of the group of trainers. Seeing him reminded Jason of when he received his first Pokemon, Flare, from Satoshi at the Minnesota State Fair. He had gone there two years ago with his fiends, and one of the tents had a sign-up with a chance to win a Pokemon egg from Dr. Satoshi. After going on a ride, Jason was called and told that he had won the "grand prize." He was instructed to go to a certain tent. There, he met Satoshi, who handed him the egg. "Treat it carefully," he had said to Jason. "If you do, the Pokemon that hatches will be loyal to you forever." For the next five months, Jason raised the egg with love and care, and then one day, it hatched and out came Chimchar.

"...how excited I am for this year's tournament," Jason snapped out of his daydream and realized Satoshi had begun speaking to the crowd. "Years ago, when I had started working on bringing Pokemon to the real world, I never imagined my project becoming what it is today. People from all over the country have come down to the great city of Miami for the opportunity to test their skill in Pokemon battles, to strengthen the bonds with their Pokemon, and to create friendships with other trainers. So, without further delay, let the games begin!" Satoshi turned to face Jason and the other trainers.

"Now, here's how the tournament is going to play out," he said, speaking to both the crow and the trainers. "There is a large number of participants in both divisions. So, in the first round, each trainer will use only one of their Pokemon, and it will be a single-elimination round. Everyone will battle once, and the winners will then be placed in a bracket and compete to be the winner of the tournament. In that round, up to six Pokemon are allowed per trainer." Satoshi paused and looked at all of the trainers. "You have all worked very hard to be here. I want each of you to try your best and bring the best out your Pokemon. Good luck."

Jason and the trainers went back to the lounge room. Each of them was handed a list that showed who they were going to battle in the first round.

"Jason, who are you going up against?" Toby asked, walking up to him.

"Some dude named...Alan," he replied, looking at the list. "What about you?"

"Let's see...Rose Sterling."

"Rose Sterling? Where have I heard that name before? It sounds so familiar," Jason said, unaware of the girl walking up behind him.

"Well, that's probably cause my family has been in the news for like the past two months." Jason and Toby turned around to look at the speaker, a red-haired girl about 6ft tall. "Also, I prefer Rose Taylor. 'Sterling' is my dad's last name, but he and I don't really get along."

"Oh, nice to meet you, Rose," Jason said, flashing a quick smile while Toby rolled his eyes. "I'm Jason, and this is my friend T..."

"Toby Evans, my opponent for the first round," Rose interrupted, walking up to him. "I certainly hope you're not gonna take it easy on me because I'm girl."

"Don't flatter yourself. You're not that special," Toby replied coldy.

"Um...wh-why has your family been in news so much?" Jason asked, trying to get rid of the tension.

"Well, my parents are running an experimental Pokemon Gym in Colorado for PokeCo. It's the first of its kind. Things started off ok, until a couple weeks ago when a bad blizzard came and knocked out all power to the building. PokeCo hasn't even checked up on it, yet, so the gym just sits there empty."

"Have you tried warming the place up?" Toby asked. "Get a couple Fire-type Pokemon to melt the ice, and that might help it."

"Yeah, except the my parents only have Ice-types, as it was an Ice-type gym. Also, Fire-types are kinda rare in Colorado," Rose said.

"Rose Sterling and Toby Evans, please make your way to the field," said a man's voice over the intercom.

"Looks like you guys are up to battle," Jason said. "Good luck." As the two walked back out, Toby looked over to the Junior Division's field, where a Mankey was fighting a Weezing.

"Only one Pokemon," he thought. "If only I knew what Pokemon she had, then I could make a better strategy." They were met by a referee, who initiated a coin-flip. "Tails," Toby said, as the ref tossed up the coin. It landed showing heads.

"Because Toby Evans lost the coin-flip," the ref said to Rose, "you may choose whether you want to call out your Pokemon first or second."

"I'll go second," Rose said. The two trainers positioned themselves on opposite sides of the rectangular battlefield. The ref stood on the side holding up a blue flag.

"Trainers ready?" he asked, almost shouting. Toby and Rose nodded in unison. "Get set...Battle!" Just as the ref brought down the flag, Toby threw out his Pokeball.

"Go, Vaporeon!"

"Aroo!" the Water-type exclaimed. Now, it was Rose's turn. Confidently, she tossed her Pokeball into the air, and out came a Pokemon that looked like a flying squirrel.

"Emol!

"Emolga, use Electro Ball!" Rose ordered. Her Pokemon formed a big, yellow ball of electricity with its wings and launched it at its opponent.

"Dodge it," Toby said to Vaporeon, who quickly rolled away from the attack. "Now, Ice Beam!"

"Rooo!" Vaporeon shot a powerful burst of ice at Emolga. The attack hit its chest, and caused it to start falling toward the ground.

"Vaporeon, Tackle!" Toby's Pokemon ran and jumped at Emolga.

"Dodge it!" Rose shouted.

"Em...emol." Emolga rolled to the side, missing Vaporeon's attack, and soared back into the air.

"Fly low, and then use Aerial Ace," Rose said. Immediately, Emolga descended sharply, and, just before hitting the ground, straightened out. Rushing at Toby's Pokemon, it attacked Vaporeon with its wing-like flaps.

"Arooo!" Vaporeon was knocked across the dirt field.

"Emolga, finish it off with Air Slash!" Rose's Pokemon circled back around to attack. However, this time, blades of energy extended from its flaps.

"Vaporeon, jump over it!" Toby shouted.

"Roo!" Vaporeon leaped over Emolga, dodging its attack.

"Ice Beam!" While it was still in the air, Vaporeon rotated around and blasted Emolga, again in the chest.

"Emol!" it yelled, hitting the ground with a *THUD*. It was knocked out.

"Emolga is unable to battle," the referee announced. "Toby Evans wins!"


	5. Jason vs Alan The Battle Heats Up

"Great job out there," Jason said to Toby and Rose as they walked back into the lounge. Rose ignored his compliment, but Toby gave him a high-five.

"Thanks, dude," he smiled. Looking over at his previous opponent, he sarcastically said, "I hope you didn't just go easy on me."

"That's it!" Rose turned around and faced Toby. "You want a rematch? Anytime, anyplace, I'll be there, and we'll see how you do against all four of my Pokemon." The room suddenly became tense. The other trainers were quietly watching the scene unfold.

"Um...we have some time before my battle. Do...uh...you guys wanna walk around and check out the other parts of the stadium?" Jason asked, trying to break the tension. Rose, with a disgusted look on her face, turned away.

"I'm not going anywhere with this idiot," she said, crossing her arms. "Not until he at least has the maturity to apologize for rubbing it in like that." As Rose walked away, Jason and Toby headed for the stairs. They climbed four flights and then arrived at a walkway overlooking the entire stadium. Down below, Jason could see the trainers of both divisions battling it out. The Master Rank's dirt battlefield had turned into a dark muddy mess, in which a Rapidash was using Flamethower on a Boldore.

"I can't believe how strong some of the Pokemon here are," Jason said, noticing how neither Pokemon appeared badly damaged. He looked over at Toby, who was leaning on the hot, metal railing. "I need to get some training in before my battle."

"I'm afraid, that's going to be hard to do at this time," Jon Satoshi stated, walking up to the trainers.

"Dr. Satoshi? You remember my name?" Jason asked.

"It isn't everyday that I give people a Pokemon egg," he replied. "Also, I watched you capture that Starmie, at the beach, earlier." He nodded his head and laughed a little. "Heh, you sure showed a lot of confidence in yourself and in your Chikorita. And I expect you still have the Starmie? May I see it?" Jason pulled out the Net Ball.

"Come on out, Starmie." *PZZZ* The special Pokeball opened and released the Water-type onto the walkway in front of Satoshi.

"Caak," Starmie croaked.

"What an amazing creature," the doctor said. He bent down and gently stroked Starmie's top-most arm. "Have you used it yet in battle?"

"No. Not yet."

"Well, you should," Satoshi continued. "Starmie are incredibly strong and reliable Pokemon. They form long-lasting bonds with their trainers."

"How do you know all of that?" Toby asked, finally speaking up.

"Because I created them," came the reply. Jason took out the first round list, scanned over it, and then looked over the balcony at the field. Another battle was beginning, and the trainers were throwing out their Pokemon. Weavile vs. Dustox.

"Toby, I think my battle is after this one. I'm going back to the lounge," he said. "Dr. Satoshi, it was an honor to meet you again." Jason recalled his Pokemon and then shook the doctor's hand.

"Thank you, Jason. I wish you the best of luck on your match," he said. The two trainers, then, went back down the stairs, and waited for Jason's battle in the lounge. Toby took the time to grab a burger from the in-house kitchen. He and Jason sat at a table and watched the Dustox dodge Weavile's Shadow Claw.

"Hey, have you seen that Rose girl? I thought she'd be here," Toby asked.

"Don't know. Maybe check the patio area outside." Jason heard his and Alan's name get called on the intercom. He stood up and headed outside with his opponent. Meanwhile, Toby went outside, where several other trainers were watching the games. He found Rose leaning against the wooden fence drinking a lemonade.

"Jason's battle is coming up soon," Toby said, standing next to her. Rose sighed.

"What are you doing here?" she asked.

"Apologizing," Toby replied, and Rose rolled her eyes. "What I said earlier was stupid, and mean, and dumb, and selfish, and I...I'm sorry. The truth is, that was my first big victory ever since I became a trainer. I guess I just got carried away. Can we just...start over?" The was a bit of silence. Toby looked for a signal from Rose, but she continued to stare out at the battlefields.

"I forgive you," Rose finally said. "And I'm sorry for how I reacted. I thought this tournament would be something I could actually win. Then, you and Jason show up and I realize how wrong I was."

"Hey, I thought that you were gonna beat me. When I first saw your Emolga, I knew that it was going to be a tough battle." Toby and Rose laughed, and then were quiet when they heard the Master Division's ref on the stadium's loudspeaker.

"Alan Johnson won the coin flip and will send out his Pokemon first."

"Oh right, Jason's battle is starting," Toby said. He, Rose, and the crowd began cheering as the trainers took their positions on the field.

"This guy looks experienced. I better be careful," Jason thought. His opponent was a tall muscular guy with a stern look on his face.

"Begin!" shouted the ref.

"Lucario, time to show everyone what you're made of!" Alan bounced his Pokeball off the ground. It sprang up and released the Fighting-type.

"Raoo!" The Pokemon landed on its two legs. Now, it was Jason's turn.

"Come on, Flare, let's do this!" He threw his Pokeball and out came Chimchar.

"Char."

"Lucario, use Metal Claw!" Alan ordered. Instantly, Lucario charged at Flare. Its right paw was surrounded in a grey-colored energy, which also caused two sharp blades of energy to form.

"Flare! Dodge it!"

"Chim...char!" The Fire-type rolled to the side, avoiding the attack.

"Great job. Now, use Smokescreen!" Flare opened its mouth and breathed out a black, dense, cloud that covered the entire field. Jason expected his opponent to try and figure out a way around the fog. Instead, Alan just gave a deep laugh.

"Did you honestly think that would be effective? Lucario, use your Aura Search to find Chimchar."

"Raoo." Lucario closed its eyes and, with its mind, scanned the battlefield until it found the blue aura of Flare. When it did, Lucario let out a loud "Ooo!"

"Gotcha,"Alan said. "Alright, Lucario, Aura Sphere!" The Fighting-type formed a ball of energy with its paws and blasted it at Flare.

"Dodge it!" Jason yelled. Flare moved to the right, but the attack curved to hit him.

"What? How'd Jason's Chimchar still get attacked?" Rose asked Toby as they watched from the patio.

"Aura Sphere is one of those attacks that isn't avoidable," he replied. "Jason will have to find a way to counter it. Otherwise, Chimchar is done for."

Back at the battle, Flare struggled to get up.

"That Lucario is strong, but if I can get Flare behind it, then he..." Jason's thought was interrupted by Alan laughing.

"You call yourself a trainer?" he mocked. "A real Pokemon trainer would be prepared to deal with almost any situation, but you're just standing there dumbfounded by my Lucario's skills." Alan took a pause to deliver a smug smile. "Now, you're just wasting my time. I have a tournament to win here. Lucario, another Aura Sphere!" Like before, Alan's Pokemon formed an energy ball and shot it at its opponent.

"Flare, counter it with Ember!"

"Char!" It hit the oncoming Aura Sphere and both attacks blew up.

"Now, Smokescreen!"

"Really? The same useless move again?" Alan rolled his eyes. "Ok, Lucario, use Aura Search."

"Move behind it, Flare!" Jason ordered. While Lucario tried to locate Flare in the smoke, it made its way to the back of Alan's Pokemon."

"Araoo?" Lucario couldn't Flare's aura.

"That Chimchar's behind you!" Alan called out. Hearing his master, Lucario turned around, but it was too late.

"Blast Burn!" Jason shouted.

"Chiimm...Char!" Flare released a powerful wave of fire at Lucario.

"Raoo!" The Fighting-type was launched backwards. The entire crowd cheered, but Alan was shocked.

"Wha..?" he mumbled.

"As a real Pokemon trainer," Jason began, "you should've been prepared to deal with that. Flare, Quick Attack, let's go!" Immediately, Flare charged at the fallen Pokemon. He slammed into its chest, sending it even more backwards.

"Lucario, get up and use Close Combat!"

"Roo," it said, getting back on its feet. It, then, rushed at Flare, punching and kicking fiercely.

"Use you agility to dodge those!" Jason ordered. Flare did a backflip to avoid the attack. "Heh, now you've dropped its defense," he thought. "Hit him with another Blast Burn!" Flare unleashed a second fiery wave at, the now defenseless, Lucario. It fell backwards and rolled to a stop. It tried to sit up, but fell back down. Lucario was knocked out.

"Alan Johnson's Pokemon has fainted," the ref announced through the loudspeaker. "Jason Granger wins!"


	6. The Training Begins

*BING* *BING* *BING* The Pokeball was handed back to Jason.

"Your Chimchar has been fully healed," said the nurse at the Pokemon Center. After the last first-round battle of the tournament, Satoshi had announced that the start of the bracket gameplay would begin at 6:45 that night.

"Until then," he had said, "all trainers of both divisions are free to leave stadium grounds. There is a Pokemon Center three blocks away where they can heal their Pokemon, and I strongly encourage that each trainer does. Also, there is a small clinic on the second floor. Just ask an attendant and they'll gladly assist you. Now, what I have to say next is for all trainers returning for tonight's matches." Dr. Satoshi turned to face the crowd of trainers, all of which stood out on the field.

"You have all proved that you and your Pokemon deserve to be here. Through your smart and quick thinking, and through your Pokemon's agility and strength, you have defeated your opponents. However, you will now be facing opponents that are either on or above your skill level, which means that if you thought your last battle was tough, this next one is going to take everything you have. So, during these next three hours, it would be incredibly wise to spend some time training."

After Satoshi''s discussion, everyone left the field and scattered to different places. The trainers whose Pokemon weren't too badly injured either went to the clinic or left the stadium to eat and train. Jason, Toby, Rose, and everyone else with injured or fainted Pokemon walked to the Center. Rose was at the front of a long line. She handed the Pokeball containing Emolga to the Center's nurse.

"Chansey, can you start helping some of the other trainers?" asked the nurse. Rose could barely see the pink and white head of the assistant Pokemon peering over the counter.

"Chansey," it smiled. While the nurse was recovering Rose's Emolga, Chansey began bringing injured Pokemon, on stretchers, to a side room. There, they were given berries and Pokefood and were also treated for their individual wounds.

*BING* *BING* *BING* The pad, on which Rose's Pokeball was resting, began making noise and flashing an orange light, signalling that Emolga had fully healed. The nurse took the Pokeball and handed it back to its owner.

"Your Emolga has been fully healed," she said to Rose. "Enjoy the rest of your day." Rose thanked her and left the Center. She found a nearby park bench and watched the line of trainers get shorter. Before long, Jason and Toby got their Pokemon healed, and they joined Rose.

"It's almost 4:00," Jason said, checking his watch. "Let's find a good spot to train."

"There's a clearing over there, past those trees," Toby stated. The three left and arrived at a large, grass field. Oak trees stretched high above the ground, blocking out most of the sun. Jason, Toby, and Rose set down their backpacks and took out all of their Pokeballs.

"Come on out, guys." Jason tossed his two Pokeballs and Net Ball into the air. They released Chimchar, Chikorita, and Starmie, who all landed on the soft grass. Toby did the same with his Vaporeon and Mightyena, and Rose let out Emolga, a Pidgeot, a Quilladin, and an Umbreon.

"Wow, you have a lot of strong Pokemon," Toby told Rose. "Why didn't you use your Pidgeot or Umbreon to beat me?"

"I don't really know," she answered. "I guess...I underestimated you."

"Oh, come on, it was all luck on my part. Anyway, Jason, you and me need to start training."

"Ok, but where do we start?" Jason asked. Toby looked around and then came up with an idea. He walked over to several large rocks at the far end of the field and drew targets on them.

"These rocks can be used to practice long-distance energy attacks like Ember or Water Gun," he said. Next, he drew Pokemon faces on some of the larger trees. "For physical attacks, these trees should work."

"Ok, so you got some stuff for training attacks," Rose began, "but what about stats? Got any ideas for training agility or strength?" She and Jason were silent as Toby thought.

Finally, he said, "See the tall trees over there. Your Chimchar, Jason, is really the only one of your Pokemon that needs to focus on agility. He can use the branches like...monkey bars." Rose and Jason rolled their eyes as Toby laughed at his bad pun. "Haha, anyways, my Pokemon already have good agility and speed stats. As far as strength training, I don't really have anything else. I guess we'll have to use what we got."

So, Jason started off having Chimchar swing through the trees, avoiding attacks from Emolga and Pidgeot. *PSSH* *SWOOSH* Starmie and Chikorita used the marked rocks as target practice for their Water Gun and Razor Leaf attacks. Mightyena and Vaporeon took turns dodging attacks fired from Quilladin and Umbreon. Every 15 minutes, the trainers' Pokemon switched to the different stations. This continued for over two hours, but then, Rose saw a young trainer from the Junior Division running their way.

"That's Daniel," she said. "I met him earlier at the Pokemon Center." Daniel was out of breath when he approached Jason.

"Are you ok? What's wrong?"

"Dr...Dr. Satoshi is...gone!" Daniel breathed heavily.

"Gone? What do you mean he's gone?" Toby asked.

"I mean...he's been taken, just a few minutes ago," Daniel replied, "by six hooded men." Rose began recalling her Pokemon.

"If he's been kidnapped, why did you come to us?" she asked.

"Because the last thing he yelled, before they shoved him into their van, was 'Find Jason Granger.'"


	7. Evolutionary Tactics

In less than twenty minutes, Marlins Park had gone from hosting a major Pokemon tournament to hosting a crime scene. Officers from the MPD were all over the stadium, and their cars blocked all of the exits. K-9 and Houndoom units patrolled the streets and sidewalks. Police officers were questioning the Pokemon trainers that had remained at the stadium. When Jason, Rose, and Toby arrived, they were surprised to find themselves immediately swarmed by cops and led past the yellow tape to a senior officer.

"I hope you kids understand that your tournament is over," he said. "Anyway, I'm Lieutenant Frank Jefferson, and you are?"

"I'm Jason Granger, and these are my friends: Toby Evans and Rose Taylor." Upon hearing Jason's name, Frank chuckled and smiled.

"Well, well…So, you're the one that's been causing a stir around here."

"So, I've been told," Jason replied. "But, sir, I don't understand. When Dr. Satoshi was getting taken away by those men, he told the other trainers to get me, as if asking for my help. Why?"

"I was just about to ask you the same thing," Lieut. Jefferson said. "Some of the other trainers said you knew him pretty well. Is that true?"

"I wouldn't say that. I mean, we talked once or twice during the tournament, and he gave me my first Pokemon, but I wouldn't say I knew him."

"Well, you must've been close enough that he'd call on you for help," Jefferson said. Loud voices and the sound of multiple explosions coming from inside the stadium suddenly ended their conversation. "What on earth was that?" he spoke into a communicator on his arm. *STATIC* came through the speaker, and then an alarmed female voice was heard.

"There are two guys in here with an Arcanine and Electabuzz! They're attacking us!" After the message ended, the Lieutenant pulled out his sidearm and signaled several officers to go inside. He was also going in but stopped and looked back at Jason.

"All right, Jason," he said, "let's see if Dr. Satoshi was right about you." Jason flashed a confident smile and followed Jefferson. Past the gate, up the stairs, and through the lobby, they found three cops making their way, slowly, to a wall. They looked bruised and had burn marks on their uniforms. When Jefferson approached them, they immediately snapped to attention. "You guys all right?"

"Yes, sir, we're fine. Just got the wind knocked out of us by that Arcanine," one of them replied.

"What happened? How'd those guys get in?"

"I don't know. We were just patrolling the 3rd floor when I heard the sound of something metal fall to the ground. We went to investigate and found these guys trying to open a vent," the speaker pointed at one of his partners. "That's when Mark, here, called them out, and they sent out their Pokemon to attack us."

"Did you fire back?"

"We couldn't. The other guy's Electabuzz ruined our guns, and Arcanine sent us flying backwards with Slam. It would've been worse for us if the other officers hadn't arrived with the Houndoom."

"How long have they been fighting?"

"Not even five minutes," the officer answered. "But I don't think our Pokemon will last much longer. Those Arcanine and Electabuzz are very strong."

"I'll take care of them." Jefferson had almost forgotten about the trainer at his side. He and the wounded officers turned to face the confident Jason.

"You sure you know what it is you're getting into, kid? Besides, I've already got three wounded officers; I don't need to deal with a cocky trainer getting himself killed."

"Don't worry about me, Lieutenant," Jason replied. "I'll knockout their Pokemon, so your men can arrest those guys." Jefferson decided not to argue any further. After calling a medical team for the cops, he and Jason continued on to the 3rd floor entrance. When they opened the door, two officers stopped them.

"It's all right, men. I'm escorting this trainer to his next battle," Jefferson said. The guards let them pass. As they went in, Jason could smell heavy amounts of smoke coming from an alley. He also saw flames pressing against the ceiling and heard people shouting orders to Pokemon.

"Lieut. Jefferson, I think they're down there," he said, going in. The alley opened up to a large room. On one side were six police officers and two Houndoom battling against the thugs' Arcanine and Electabuzz. The Houndoom were being pelted with repeated Fire and Electric-type attacks.

"Roooh!" they cried out.

"Electabuzz, use Swift!" one of the bad guys ordered. He looked to be in his mid 20s, and had a brown hoodie on. His friend, who also looked the same age, wore a light blue t-shirt.

"Aaargh!" Electabuzz obeyed, summoning stars of pure energy around its head and hurled them into the chests of the opposing Pokemon. The Houndoom yelped in agony and then fell to the floor, knocked out. The two bad guys laughed as the cops begrudgingly recalled their Pokemon.

"So, you cops got any more Pokemon to throw at us?" teased the brown-hooded thug. "Or can we be on our way now?"

"Not so fast." Everyone, except Lieut. Jefferson, was surprised to see Jason standing in front of the officers. "There's still one trainer that stands in your way." He took out his Net Ball. The thugs stared for a few seconds and then laughed. Even their Pokemon seemed to be making laugh-like noises.

"Haha, I thought I recognized you," the guy in the blue t-shirt said. "You're one of the trainers from that tournament. If I remember right, your Chimchar knocked out that Lucario with a pretty strong Blast Burn." Arcanine and Electabuzz growled menacingly at Jason. "Well, I hate to break it to you, kid, but things are different this time. There's no tournament, no set of rules to follow, no special Pokemon move to save you, and no backup. See those cops? We laid waste to them and their Pokemon. So, if you, and your pathetic Pokemon, want to try and stop us, remember that there's no one else to help you." Both thugs smiled, and Arcanine shot a blast of fire into the air.

"You're wrong about that!" Jason was relieved to hear Toby's voice behind him. He and Rose were running down the alley and gathered next to their friend. Jason saw the bad guys' get angry.

"Ugh. That's not going to change a thing! Arcanine, Fire Blast!" The Fire-type inhaled a large breath of air and then fired the attack at the trainers, who just barely dodged it. Jason threw up his Net Ball, and out came Starmie.

"Caaak."

"Quick, Starmie, Water Gun!" he ordered, pointing at the attacker. Starmie summoned a powerful stream of water from its chest and aimed it at Arcanine.

"Dodge it!" ordered the hooded thug. "Electabuzz, use Thundershock!" Bright beams of lightning began emanating from the Electric-type's fingertips. It raised its electrified hands and blasted Starmie, while Arcanine strafed away from the water attack.

"Caak caaa," whined Jason's Pokemon, falling backwards. It tried to stand back up, but the opposing Pokemon readied to attack again.

"Thunderpunch, Electabuzz!"

"Raargh!" It stomped over to Starmie and raised a fist. Yellow, electric energy glowed in an aura around the fist.

"Quilladin, use Pin Missile!" Rose yelled. During the chaos, she had brought one of her Pokemon into play.

"Quil...quilladin!" The Grass-type launched multiple rockets of energy at Electabuzz, who was just about to hit Starmie. The attack sent the thug's Pokemon straight into a wall.

"Thanks, Rose," said Jason, gratefully.

"No problem," she smiled back. "Now, let's do this together. Toby, you in?"

"Oh, you bet I am. Mightyena, I choose you." The grey and black dog Pokemon leaped out of Toby's tossed ball.

"Three against two, huh?" the second thug remarked. "Arcanine, use your Fire Fang on that Quilladin!"

"Electabuzz, Swift!"

"Raaroooo!" Arcanine charged at Rose's Grass-type, with tiny bursts of fire jetting out from its mouth.

"Quilladin, dodge!" Just as Arcanine was about to bite, Quilladin sent out vines to push itself into the air. Unfortunately, it, along with the other trainers' Pokemon, wasn't able to avoid Electabuzz's powerful energy attack. With a *BISS*, they were knocked off their feet.

"Starmie, you did great," Jason told his fainted Pokemon. He took out the Net Ball. "Return." Meanwhile, the thugs laughed hard at the sight.

"Didn't you say earlier that you were gonna stop us?" mosked the hooded thug. "Well, I don't know how you plan on doing that when your Pokemon is done for."

"Mightyena, use Cru…"

"No, stop," Jason interjected. He opened up his other Pokeballs, releasing Chikorita and Chimchar. "You want me to stop you? I'll stop you. Chikorita, hit Electabuzz with Razor Leaf. Chimchar, use Flamethrower to separate Arcanine from its partner."

"Chim…char!" The small Fire-type blew a large stream of fire out of its mouth, creating a line between the thugs' Pokemon. Meanwhile, Chikorita sent bursts of sharp, energy-filled leaves at Electabuzz. The projectiles explode on contact, severely wounding Electabuzz.

"What?" the hooded thug cried. "How did that attack do so much damage?"

"Your Electabuzz is an Electric-type," Jason replied. "Chikorita is a Grass-type, so it has a type advantage against Electric-type Pokemon. You'd be more successful with your Pokemon if you knew their strengths and weaknesses." The hooded thug was furious. He gritted his teeth and stared coldly at Jason. Then, suddenly, he stopped and smiled.

"I might not be a dumb as you think. Arcanine, Flame Charge that Chikorita!"

"Arrroo!" A layer of golden flames formed around Arcanine. It began running straight toward Chikorita, who was still on the opposite side of Chimchar's Flamethrower wall. Jason watched, awe-struck, as Arcanine ran right through the fire. Unfortunately, he forgot to tell Chikorita to dodge, and the Fire-type slammed right into Chikorita's chest. Both Jason and Chimchar held their breath as she flew straight into the wall closest to her trainer.

"Chikorita!" Jason gathered the small Grass-type in his arms. Examining her, he found multiple scrapes and burns from the attack. "Chikorita, are you alright? Come on, speak to me." Only barely audible moans could be heard from the severely injured Pokemon. Rose and Toby watched, tears in their eyes, as Jason kept trying to get a response from Chikorita. Finally, he took out his Pokeball, deciding to recall his knocked-out Pokemon.

"Char?" Chimchar and Chikorita had been best friends for a long time. Yes, they had battled each other in training, each of them getting their fair share of defeats. Though, to Chimchar, this was different. Chikorita was a strong Pokemon, and if Chimchar would've stopped, or even slowed, Arcanine, she could've withstood most of the attack. Chimchar felt personally responsible for letting down his friend and his trainer. There had to be a way for him to make up for his mistake. The bad guys were laughing again. Laughing at Jason, his master. Their Pokemon were still standing.

No, things have to change. The laughing must stop. Those bad guys must know what it feels like. They must experience the pain. Pain. That thought consumed Chimchar's mind. He knew what must happen if he was to give them that pain. His fur began glowing bright red and orange. An aura of white light leaked out from hidden cracks in his skin, pouring out into the air.

"Chimchar!" Jason exclaimed, but Toby quickly grabbed him before he could run to his Pokemon. "Wha…what's happening to him?"

"It's all right. Relax, Jason," Toby replied. "Your Chimchar is evolving."

"Evolving?" Of course, Jason knew that many Pokemon, including his own, were capable of evolving at a certain time. He had heard of several stories about what it's like, but he had never before seen it in person. It was almost sad, watching his Pokemon become engulfed in the light. His Pokemon was voluntarily changing itself, becoming a new creature permanently.

"Jason, you could stop it, if you wanted," Rose stated. "You could tell Chimchar not to evolve."

"No," he said. "Chimchar knows what he's doing. He's becoming more powerful, powerful enough to take on Arcanine and Electabuzz. If he is ready for this, then I am too." Jason knew he would never again be able to look on his beloved Pokemon and see the small Chimchar. Instead, he would have a new Pokemon: Monferno. The white aura soon began dissolving. As it diminished, Jason, Rose, and Toby saw the outline of the now-evolved Pokemon appear. Its arms became visible. Next, its legs. Its torso. Its head. The aura completely faded, revealing a taller, orange, monkey-like Pokemon. Chimchar had become Monferno.

"Ferno!" it roared, breathing out a burst of fire.

"Electabuzz, use Thunderpunch!" ordered the hooded thug. His Pokemon ran at Monferno and swung with fists full of electricity. Almost instantly, he ducked and countered with multiple kicks and punches to his opponent's chest. Electabuzz howled in pain and fell on its back.

"Graargh," the Pokemon's dropped to the ground. Electabuzz had been knocked-out.

"Woah, Jason, when your Chimchar evolved, I think it learned Close Combat," Toby said.

"Really?" Jason was amazed. Even without any training on it, Close Combat was a strong physical move. If his Pokemon really learned it, Monferno just might save the day.

"SO what. You think you're special just cause your Pokemon knows some dumb move?" the thug in the t-shirt said. "You have no idea what you're really up against. Cryad's boss, our boss, is planning something big. When he gets what he wants, there aren't enough moves in the world that could take down a legen…"

"Shut up, Nate!" the hooded thug blurted out, punching his partner's shoulder. "Arcanine, return." The Pokeball in his hand opened up and Arcanine was sucked into it. The other bad guy stared at him with shock and angry eyes. "Don't you look at me like that. You know full well that Arcanine wouldn't last against their other Pokemon. Besides, we've distracted them long enough to give the boss plenty of time to get info out of that doctor." He turned to the Pokemon Trainers, and the cops, and held out his arms. His partner followed, after some mumbling.

Lieut. Jefferson smiled at the sight of the strange "surrender". He glad told his men to "grant them what they wanted." Three policemen approached the thugs. While two of them slapped on the handcuffs, the third read them their rights.

"You two are under arrest for the destruction of private property, assaulting police officers, and using Pokemon for violence. You have the right to remain silent. Anything you say, can and will be used against you…."


	8. Choices

A single, flickering lightbulb was all that illuminated the raggedy, starving, old man dangling a few feet above the cold cement floor of whatever building he was chained up in. *DRIP*…*DRIP* Blood and sweat slid down the prisoner's face, rolled past his dirty beard, and dropped into a small puddle formed below. Suddenly, the man heard the high-pitched sound of a metal door being pushed open, scraping the cement. Six men, two of them holding flashlights, entered the room. The man flinched as the flashlights centered on his wounded face.

"Dr. Satoshi, you look terrible," said one of the men, standing before the light. The man spoke with a deep British accent. His silhouette revealed very little, save for gelled-back hair and a dark suit.

"Well, can't say you look any better, David," Jon retorted weakly. He coughed and David sighed.

"You know it didn't have to end up this way."

"Are you referring to six months ago, when you kidnapped me?" Satoshi rhetorically asked. "Or back when I fired you, and you burned down half my lab?"

"We were partners in your Pokemon project. For three years, I funded the creation of those Legendaries, and yet you refused to even tell me where you sent them to live," David said, taking a .9mm from his inner coat pocket. For a moment, he centered the gun on Satoshi, but he soon raised it and shot the chain holding up the prisoner. *THUD* Satoshi fell to the ground. The other men just watched silently as he lie there, coughing and groaning. "That fire was the only way I could get your attention." Slowly, Jon regained his strength and began pushing himself up from the ground.

"Bring him to the showers, clean him up, and…and then give him a proper meal," David ordered his men. Two of them stooped down and picked Satoshi up by his boney arms. "And Jon, when I get back later, I implore you to finally give me what I want." David smiled and turned to walk back out the door, followed by two of the men. The other three escorted Satoshi out of the room by a door on the opposite wall. As the door closed behind him, Jon wondered if, after all these months, he would ever be rescued.

-2 miles outside Marshall, Arizona-

"Are you sure this is the place?" Jason asked the taxi driver.

"Hey, you point to map and tell me to go, I go," the Mexican man replied. "You wanna go to creepy shack in middle of the desert, I don't judge." Jason, Rose, and Toby split the bill and then left the cab. The noon sun covered the Sonoran Desert in an intense wave of dry heat. Toby carried several plastic water bottles, and a bottle of sunscreen, in his backpack. The cab drove away, kicking up a cloud of dust that covered Jason and Rose.

A few weeks before, the group had gotten a phone call from Lieut. Jefferson that the Cryad gang members had finally given up Satoshi's location: an abandoned oil refinery in the middle of the desert. Unfortunately, when state troopers and federal agents searched the compound, they didn't find anyone. Jason, however, believed that Satoshi was in there somewhere. It took a bit of coaxing, but he managed to get Toby and Rose to accompany him on his own search of the refinery.

The three made their way to an entrance gate, overgrown with wild flowers and dandelions.

"Can we just go in?" Rose asked quietly. "I don't see any guards."

"It's abandoned," Toby replied. "There wouldn't be…"

"Sshh," Jason silenced his friend. "What's that?"

"What's what?"

"Listen." The three held their breath and strained their ears. *CAAW* Jason scanned the sky for the source. "It's probably just a bird."

"Not just a bird. Look," Rose pointed to the top of a smoke stack, where a Pokemon was perched. "It's a…Talonflame. See the red spots on its breast?"

"Yeah, so?"

"Talonflame don't live in the desert," she continued. "I mean, wild ones don't. That one must belong to someone in the refinery."

"But it's abandoned."

"Unless it's not." Jason walked closer to the gate. He grabbed a rusted handle and pushed, but the gate wouldn't open. After two more failed attempts, he took out a Pokeball. "Come on out, Flare."

"Ferno," his Monferno cried out as it appeared. It stared at Jason, awaiting it's command. *CLCK* Jason clicked his tongue as he pointed a finger at the gate. "Ferno!" Flare sent out a quick, but powerful, Flamethrower and melted the gate's hinges. *THUD* The gate fell backwards to the ground.

"Thanks bud," Jason nodded at his Pokemon. Monferno smiled, and both of them went into the compound. Toby and Rose followed, confused at what just happened.

"What was that?" Rose asked.

"Huh? Oh, yeah, I've been training my Pokemon to do certain moves based on how I click my tongue," Jason answered. "Eventually, I want them to be able to look at a situation and think about how to solve it themselves."

The three stayed on the main road, which led up to a big, brick building with a massive solar panel on top. All around them were broken semis, rusted oil drums, and empty metal shipping containers, also rusted. Enough time had passed that almost everything they saw was swallowed up in deep sand mounds. Surprisingly, the only things not abused by the elements were two black SUVs in the brick building's parking lot. *CAAW* *CAAW* Toby looked up at the smoke stack and saw the Talonflame circle around and then straight down the shaft.

"Um, Jason? Rose?"

"Yeah, Toby, I know," Rose answered, instinctively reaching for her Pokeballs. "We're not alo…" *BANG*…*BANG*

"Have you done as I instructed?" David asked his men. They stood before his desk in a dark room, and the only light came from the gaps in the closed curtains.

"We got him cleaned up," one of them replied, "But he's refusing to eat."

"Rejecting my hospitality? Well then, perhaps it's time I continued my conversation with him," David said, standing. His guards escorted him down to the refinery's cafeteria. A spacious white room with long silver tables. Its only occupants were Jon Satoshi and seven guards, five were eating lunch and the other two were watching their prisoner. Satoshi was writing something on a piece of paper instead of eating the cheeseburger on his plate, which he had pushed aside. He didn't look up when David sat down next to him.

"So…Instead of eating the delicious meal my men made for you, you're writing a letter to those kids you claim will rescue you."

"What's the point of eating when I'm going to die anyways?" Satoshi weakly remarked.

"The only person you have to blame for your situation is you," David said. "Had you given me the Legendaries' location months ago, you would not be here. And then, you constantly tried to escape, forcing me to constantly worsen your living conditions. Why? What makes the protection of these Pokemon worth all your suffering?" Now, Satoshi turned to his former partner.

"Those Legendaries, that you want so much, aren't just strong Pokemon. They help maintain the balance between our species. Pokemon rely on humans as much as we rely on them. They are our friends. If you capture even one Legendary, the natural order of things would be destroyed. Pokemon would ravage our cities, and we'd respond with violence. There would be much bloodshed…on both sides. You see, David, that is why I must protect them: To prevent war." David didn't say anything, at first. Instead, he stood up and, when it looked like he was going to walk away, turned around, grabbed Satoshi's shoulder, and threw him backwards to the cement floor. "Augh!"

"No…I see an opportunity to get whatever I want," David said, pulling out his gun and cocking it. "The Legendaries control the Pokemon, right? I'll find them, capture them, and use them to take over the world." Satoshi tried to sit up, but David got to one knee and pressed the gun against his head. "And I'll do it without your help." Satoshi closed his eyes, as David prepared to fire.

"Boss, some kids broke open the gate and are comin this way!" yelled a guard, running into the cafeteria. Everyone else stood up and waited for David's command.

"Get my Talonflame. We're moving out," he ordered, taking his focus off Satoshi. In a split second reaction, Satoshi pushed the gun away from his head. *BANG* David fired it into the floor just an inch away from his head. Satoshi managed to wrestle the gun out of his opponent's hand. He kicked David in the chest with his leg, which sent him stumbling backwards. *BANG* Jon Satoshi shot his old partner in the head, killing him instantly.

When Jason and the others finally came to the refinery's cafeteria, they saw no one in there. All of the Cryad thugs had left the building via drainage pipes underground.

"Where is everyone?" Jason asked. ""I thought the gunshots would've come…"

"Jason…come here," Rose said with a sad sound in her voice. Jason came to where she and Toby were and nearly feel over at the sight of Dr. Satoshi lying on the ground dead. The gun he used was on the table, holding down the letter Jon had written. Jason gently pulled it from under the gun and read it aloud, sniffing back tears. It read:

 _Jason Granger, a wise man once said, "You either live with the choices you make, or you die because of them." If you are reading this, than I guess I couldn't live with mine. For many months, my old friend and partner David Lamierez has tried to get, from me, the location of the Legendary Pokemon. If you are reading this, then he has failed. Their location is still a secret. But it is a secret that should not die with me. There are others like David who would use the power of the Legendaries for evil. If unchecked, they will find the location of these Pokemon on their own. And so, Jason, I ask you, and your friends of course, to please find the Legendaries and save them. Your friend Rose should be of great help in this journey. Little does she know that her family has been the protectors of the Legendaries for some time now. Jason, you are brave and your heart is pure. Good luck._


End file.
